


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Transformationstuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Transformation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Tentabulges, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformationstuck/pseuds/Transformationstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With dream bubbles being what they are, it’s not always easy to keep innermost desires from bubbling into reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

Her hive was dimly lit, the way she liked it, just a few little flickering grubs glowing merrily away to provide enough light to see by, and to draw properly. The olive blooded troll stood in front of her wall in the warm air of her cave, letting the heavy coat slide from her shoulders and pool behind her, kicking it absently aside with a bare foot as she considered her most recent changes to the pairings.

Vriska<3<Terezi that…that one wouldn’t work out…Why not? She was sure they were perfect for each other but…no, something she didn’t quite understand told her no, that would not do. And Karkat and Gamzee’s moirellegience simply wouldn’t hold up, she was absolutely certain, but as she reached to make the changes, the nagging feeling that she didn’t know WHY she thought so just pressed on her, and she resisted.

She turned with a small, pitched huff, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The wall was distressing her today, and she couldn’t figure out quite the reason, so she’d ignore it, for now, instead deigning to make a trip to her ‘kitchen’ for a drink.

She had made it less then halfway there before she felt a bead of faintly olive sweat sliding down the side of her face, the oppressive heat of her hive starting to press in on her. She shook her head as she reached down, undoing the front of her pants and letting them slide down athletic grey legs to the warm cave floor, and with a small “why not” spoken only for her ears, she reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head, leaving her wearing only little olive panties as her clothing made a pile on the ground at her feet. She gave another shrug, kicking fabric aside and resolving to clean up her mess later.

By the time she got to the kitchen her mouth was just so dry she felt like her head was swimming. The heat was really starting to get to her as she panted just a little, fingers wrapping around the cool metal of her hunger chest as she pulled it open.

She shocked herself with the small, wispy moan that slipped from her dark, slightly spread lips at the feeling of the almost-cold air pouring from the open door, the little fingers of cool caressing over her small chest, teasing her tiny, hard black nipples, and running through the contours of her ridged, well muscled stomach. A shiver ran down her spine, but not from cold, as she reached in and grabbed a clear drink with an olive blush on her cheeks.

Nepeta straightened, letting the door fall slowly shut as the cool air bathed over her athletic legs, and even tickled through her panties, a coy sort of naughty grin on her lips as she took a drink, and put the empty glass down, speaking to herself again, “nep, you are one furry dirty little purrbeast today…”

It was with her olive tongue sliding over her lips that she reached tentative little hands to her stomach, fingertips light as they traced the little shapes her abdominal muscles made, running up to her ribs and, with only the smallest hesitation, letting the soft palms of her hands lightly catch on the tips of her nipples. She was surprised at how sensitive they were, another moan slipping from her lips with only the lightest brushings of contact, making her knees shudder and dip towards each other, making fabric rub in an incredible way between her legs.

She was panting with anticipation, the heat growing worse and worse as she felt sweat sliding down between her small breasts, cascading in little trails over her shoulder blades, and over the small runs of her abs. She brought her hands back, one fingertip pressing against each one, at first lightly, but then a little more, rubbing and bringing another, almost mewling moan from her throat as her back arched a bit, and she wished, not for the first time, for a tail.

At first, she was too preoccupied with the digits massaging at her oh so sensitive nipples to notice a small tickle. It started, at least, as a tickle, but soon it was an itch at the base of her tailbone, and withing moments, the feeling of stretching had her eyes wide, and the moan she’d been about to loose was choked in her throat. When her vision cleared one hand was clutching her nearly flat chest, kneading it nearly desperately, the feeling of…something, behind her, pushing her panties down a little, was flooding her blood with just this incredible NEED.

She was shaking a little, one hand on the counter-top to steady herself as she turned her head to look back, her legs going weak again at the sight that greeted her. Peeking out from the top of her panties was, of all things, a long, feline, olive furred TAIL, twitching a little in the air and sending shivers up and down her spine every time it so much as brushed against something.

Her head spun, and before she knew it her underwear had hit the floor, exposing her untouched little nook to the open air, little trails of slick moisture showing on her thighs as she fell to her knees in the kitchen. Both hands were on her chest now, kneading and massaging what little flesh there was as her mind went fuzzy. The tail slid forward and started to just RUB, sliding over her netherlips and washing through her whole body with sensation like she’d never felt before. She felt like her blood was boiling.

She didn’t even question it when she felt little tickles on her chest, below her breasts, nor when the tickling became an itching, nor when the itching became a stretching that caused her juices to turn her new tail matted with olive moisture, her back arching and her eyes going shut, her whole world one of intense, mind blanking sensation, hearing only the pounding of her blood in her ears and the sound of her wetness splattering the floor.

Her hands were no longer hesitant, or tentative, but eager and hungry as they went to explore her new addition, finding four new dark nipples, and small A cup breasts, all of them so sensitive that she bit her lip to keep from crying out at the feeling of her fingertips on them, her hips bucking against her tail again. The feeling of pressure on her ‘original’ breasts came as a surprise that had her back giving a feline arch, her hands immediately moving to cup them as she felt A swell into B, and not stop until her fingers were supporting large, soft DD cups.

The panting spilling from her lips was quick, heated, her fingers pinching at the dark nipples on her suddenly enlarged chest, one twisting a little while the other simply played and kneaded at the suddenly oh so large flesh. Her tail started up again, sliding back and forth between her legs as she felt the tip tickle the underside of her growing bulge. She so rarely played with that part of herself, preferring her nook by far but today she just felt too needy, to HOT not to.

She couldn’t help herself, her hand came down from her nipple, giving it a pinch hard enough to draw an almost orgasmic mewl from her lips, fingers wrapping around her slick, writhing olive length. Her digits clenched tight, her shaft relatively small, but the five inches she did have felt even more sensitive then usual, the feeling of her heat making everything just so much more intense.

She stayed like that for several moments that stretched on as if they were eternity, one hand digging her fingertips into the fresh flesh of her now full breast, olive tail sliding back and forth, rubbing her matted and soaked fur against her nearly dripping lower lips, and her other hand sliding up and down the short, dripping length of her green bulge. She was panting into the empty cave, her eyes closed and her head tilted back, feeling sweat dripping off of sensitive new nipples, and running in little rivulets between the creases of her abs.

She would have kept like that for longer, if it weren’t for the feeling of pressure in her bulge, familiar by now as she whimpered, shaking her head a little as the haze cleared, and her hand pulled away from it. Her voice had a nearly pleading edge as “Not you too…” spilled from her lips and her body betrayed her again.

Both hands were on the floor when her vision cleared, and her tail was arched, displaying her lower holes to absolutely nobody, a thought that made her whimper and whine in frustration. The feeling of something warm and tapered and writhing suddenly sliding between her lower lips had her yelping, head tilting down to stare between her hanging breasts for the culprit, and nearly blacking out again when she saw.

Her bulge was larger, nearly twice it’s length and fairly thick now, and where she’d had one, a second one was curling down to slide over her own nook, drooling pre before suddenly diving in. Her eyes were shut and the sound of pure, untainted pleasure that poured from her could be described as nothing but feline as it echoed through the incredibly hot cave.

Her hand shook as she stayed on her knees, balancing on the other arm as she felt herself pumping in and out of her own nook, her panting replaced with pleasured mewls as her fingers once again caught her bulge, this time needing much longer strokes to work over the full length. Sweat shone on her back and slid down her sides as she felt six breasts hand below her, her tail arching and lashing at the air as an orgasm started to build, a feeling like a spring coiling and tightening in her stomach.

There was a horrible, frustrating moment as she was on the edge, her length writhing and squirming within herself, leaking so much pre that she could hear it dripping on the floor into a puddle being made only larger by the other shaft she was feverishly stroking. She couldn’t make it, she couldn’t QUITE cum, in spite of all the stimulation, the pleasure so intense she could barely breathe. She pushed faster, running her hands more quickly and squeezing just a little bit harder as she mewled out in desperation into the dark, hot air of her cave.

Suddenly, it was like a dam had burst. She was crying out, nearly screaming into the dim, empty light as she felt the first gush of thick, olive spunk painting her insides, the sound of her other length leaving a trail across the floor that went as far as to pool under her. And then another gush. And another. She had no idea how long it went on for, plastering her insides with her gooey genetic material while staining her floor her own color, but it felt like hours.

When it was over, she slowly, slowly let go of her bulge, shaking for a moment before falling on her side, and the last thing she heard or felt was the lewd, sticky ‘slurp’ of her other bugle pulling from her nook, before darkness overtook her.

—-

Nepeta woke up with a small start, twitching and looking around, her mind still hazy, partially from sleep and partially from…whatever that had been. At first, she was tempted to imagine it a dream, but the smell of cum and sweat in the air immediately disagreed, her front sticky from the mess she’d fallen asleep in, and her hand still slick from handling her own bulge. Her cheeks were flushed as she felt herself stirring again, bringing those soiled digits to her lips for what began as an experimental lick, and turned into slow, thorough sucking on her fingers…

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted by Mod -M (myself) over on Tumblr (Transformationstuck.Tumblr.com) and I'm putting it here as well. Will follow all our stories between me and the comod of that blog as well as anything new in an attempt to hit a larger audience.


End file.
